pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Amulets Pretty Cure!
Magic Amulets Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is magic, spirits, and hope. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures Celestina Abaroa/Cure Espíritu An out going and slightly hot tempered young girl who has a love of fencing which she has gotten from her mother and runs a club for lovers of fencing and tends to teach at her mother's fencing academy for the younger children. She also has a love of Football going to cheer on her friend, Alba, every game. In civilian form, she has short brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Espiritu, her hair grows down to her waist turning icy blue and her eyes turn silvery blue. Her due to her Cure powers she can see and commune with spirits. Canda Botello/Cure Ligero A young magician who was in training by his grandfather before he disappeared and is working when out of school due to his mother being in poor health to work as a cashier at a bakery. He is the best friend of Celestina since they were children have been still for years. In civilian form, he has curly short black hair and green eyes. As Cure Ligero, his hair becomes slightly longer turning white and his eyes turn grey. Due to his cure powers, he can manipulate light. Alba Guerrero/Cure Calor A young football player who has been moved back and forth from his mother and father who have divorced when he was 5, his mother living in America and his father lives on the Mystic Isles. He studies hard to make sure he can stay on the team and helps his teammates study on the weekend before the test. In civilian form, TBA. As Cure Calor, his hair turns orange gaining spikes in the back and his eyes turn yellow. Due to his cure powers, he can control fire and generate warmth with just a single touch to someone. Choncha Costa/Cure Mar She is the daughter of two sailors who loves the ocean. She lives with her uncle who is the lighthouse keeper of the Island. She has a tomboyish streak and hates dresses but doesn't mind looking at them with Celestina, having a good eye for clothe and design since her grandfather deals in this kind of stuff all the time she says. In civilian form, she has shoulder length blonde hair with two plaits on the sides of her head tying in the back and green eyes. As Cure Mar, her hair turns blue becoming longer to just past her waist as turning Seafoam green with a white ombre and her eyes turn bluish green. Due to his cure powers, she can control water and talk with sea creatures. Fairies Vixi She is Cure Espiritu's guide and mascot. ??? He is Cure Ligero's guide and mascot. ??? She is Cure Calor's guide and mascot. ??? She is Cure Mar's guide and mascot. Villains Grita She is the main villain of the series who is after the Amulet pieces that the cures are after to make sure Princess Esperanza never returns. Ceniza She is the first to attack the cures. ??? He is the second to attack the cures. He is forced to fight due to Grita holding his family hostage and is trying desperately to free them. Family Selene and Aaron Abaroa They are Celestina's parents. Rosa Abaroa She is Celestina's wheelchair bound sister who has a love of inventing hoping to one day make hover chairs for those in wheelchairs. Trivia * This series is slightly based on Elena of Avalor.